La ilusión de un mártir
by Silentforce666
Summary: "No eres real...no eres real..." "Claro que lo soy, porque yo soy tú" Sólo entonces despertó de su ilusión, con los ojos exaltados y enrojecidos, aquel que se proclamaba Patriarca… el Patriarca loco de un Santuario desierto.


**"La ilusión de un mártir"**

Minutos, u horas tal vez, había permanecido sentado en el trono dentro del gran salón, envuelto en la densa penumbra de la noche, sin acompañante alguno que presenciara la palidez de su rostro: espectral y decadente. El sabor del vino le dejó de interesar hacía mucho, y olvidado estaba el cáliz en el suelo, mientras él, sumido en el silencio, parecía alma errante que atormentaba con su sola presencia, como fugitiva del mismísimo inframundo; silente y estático, hundiéndose en sus pensamientos los cuales eran vagos, dispersos y sin coherencia, pero al mismo tiempo concentrados en un particular asunto.

El hombre recargó la cabeza en su puño, con la expresión aburrida y fija hacia algún lugar del espacio ante él, completamente ajeno a los ruidos nocturnos que ofrecían a sus oídos una sonata indescifrable. Le pareció que nada cambiaba a pesar de los días, a pesar de los años que transcurrieran sobre el salón del recinto principal, o del Santuario en general. Tal vez, la capa de polvo sobre cada piedra y mueble se volvía más gruesa, y los árboles se habían secado en los jardines, pero a él eso le era indiferente. Su mirada se volvió más vacía, la mente comenzando a divagar.

 _\- ¿Qué esperas? -_

Una voz en su cabeza le preguntó de improviso. Era cavernosa, como salida de lo más hondo de algún abismo, y él cerró los ojos en un intento de ignorar al que recurrentemente le visitaba cuando caía la noche. El tono burlesco le pareció casi tangible, como si un rostro en su cabeza sonriera con falsa simpatía. Claramente podía dibujarlo, a pesar de que poco era lo que lograban captar sus ojos en la negrura.

- _Se te nota cansado, "excelencia"_ \- continuó su diálogo, mordaz- _tanto descuido te enfermará_ -

-No eres real...- se dijo en tono apenas audible- no eres real...- repitió, sosteniendo su cabeza con la mano antes hecha puño.

- _Claro que lo soy, porque yo soy tú_ -

-Silencio- ordenó amenazante. Se enderezó en el asiento y observó a todos lados, en busca del intruso, y con miedo reconoció que no lo encontraría, porque no se encontraba en el plano físico.

Una risa se dejó escuchar, aumentando como resonar de campanas que al hombre le resultó desagradable. Sus cansados pulmones aspiraron el aire que les fue posible, exhalándolo despacio, repitiendo la acción un par de veces, como parte de un ritual para ganar paciencia. Con el dedo índice golpeteó el reposabrazos a la par que respiraba, en espera que cesara el molesto ruido. Se había acostumbrado, podría decir, a la intervención repentina del ente nocturno, pues al crepúsculo era cuando más le acosaba con susurros venenosos al oído y risas irónicas; _se reía de él._

-¿Has terminado ya?-

- _Oh, una disculpa, su "ilustrísima"_ …-

Un estruendo se dejó escuchar, y el resplandor de un relámpago evidenció la llegada de una tormenta. El salón se iluminó brevemente, dañándole los ojos ante un exceso de luz al que no estaba acostumbrado. La tempestad no tardó en desatarse, y la lluvia golpeó sin contemplaciones las paredes exteriores del templo, colándose en forma de goteras desde las múltiples grietas del techo. Le pareció distinguir el sonido de tambores, allá a lo lejos, resonando amenazantes, como ecos fantasmales de algún enemigo que viajaban en el aire. Se levantó de la silla y comenzó a caminar por la alfombra que se extendía ante él, llevándolo hasta la salida del salón. Los goznes de las pesadas puertas rechinaron, irrumpiendo el silencio de todo el lugar. La visión era difícil, pues sólo un par de teas ardían en las paredes, lo suficiente para iluminar una fracción del corredor, sin embargo, el regente de la montaña ya estaba acostumbrado a tan escaza luz, y así lo prefería; se había convertido en una criatura nocturna que entre las tinieblas se movía libremente, y nada escapaba a sus sentidos sin que él lo deseara.

Anduvo entre pasadizos ocultos que lo llevaron a escaleras, más puertas y de nuevo escaleras, muy dentro, muy profundo en la montaña, hasta que ya no escuchó el sonido de la lluvia ni de los rayos azotando la tierra. Sabía perfectamente a dónde se dirigía. Un espacio se reveló ante él después de lo que apareció una eternidad, una gruta lúgubre y colmada de estalactitas, imposible de acertar hasta dónde se prolongaba. Las sandalias se mojaron y sus pies por igual cuando avanzó sobre el rocío estancado; el eco de sus pasos fue acallado por el murmullo de la corriente lejana de algún río subterráneo. Siguió avanzando, cada vez más en la absoluta negrura, hasta que un nuevo corredor le recibió con la molesta luz del fuego penetrando su vista, ya acostumbrada a la obscuridad. La antorcha ardía apenas en el fondo del pasillo de roca sólida, con su fuego danzando peligrosamente, a punto de extinguirse como si deseara escapar del inclemente frío que gobernaba en la profundidad. Se acercó entonces al final, donde no sólo la tea reposaba sobre la pared, sino también la estrecha celda pétrea a su lado.

Acortó la distancia en unos pocos pasos, hasta posarse delante de las rejas, y se permitió unos segundos para observar todo detenidamente: estaba igual a como la había visto hacía… ¿Días? ¿Meses? ¿Años?, no era capaz de recordarlo claramente. Una silueta se removió inquieta, haciendo audible el sonar de cadenas, las cuales produjeron un ligero estrépito al principio, amplificado por las paredes de piedra. La luz no alcanzaba a revelar su rostro ni cuerpo, y como un bulto negro permaneció al final de la estancia.

-Sigues vivo…- susurró para sí mismo el recién llegado, haciendo una media sonrisa.

-¿Te he… decepcionado?- le respondió una cansada voz desde la prisión.

-No, me sorprendes incluso- admitió mordaz- no pensé que fueras a vivir tanto tiempo… no de esta manera- dijo haciendo una mueca- eres fuerte, o lo eras-

-¿A qué has venido?-

-Nada especial. Creo que _él_ quiere verte, por eso he bajado, los deseos de su _Ilustrísima_ son órdenes para mí- admitió, sonriendo más ampliamente al notar el malestar del otro, su desprecio.

-Vete-

-Me iré, pero _él_ se queda, al menos hasta que así lo deseé-

-Vete…- repitió, endeble.

Una sonrisa que mostró los dientes se instaló en su rostro apenas visible. Los ojos, brillando en rojo, fieros y salvajes como los de una bestia, dejaron atrás su fulgor encarnado de un segundo a otro, y la burla desapareció del semblante para ser invadido de una mueca de dolor. El intruso cerró los párpados y se asió rápidamente de las barras de metal, apoyándose inútilmente pues sus rodillas debilitadas se vencieron hasta llevarlo al suelo, donde permaneció hincado unos minutos. Las manos le temblaban incesantemente y su cabeza gacha parecía no querer levantarse, sin embargo, lo hizo; del matiz escarlata ya no quedaba nada, sólo un claro azul que se transformó en un azul contaminado de terror. El hombre miró al frente, aún en estado de confusión, respirando ruidosamente como si hubiera permanecido bajo agua.

-Yo… ¿Qué hago aquí?, ¿Estoy…vivo?, es imposible… es imposible…-

-Así que has despertado nuevamente-

El escuchar la otra voz le produjo un escalofrío severo, y su cuerpo tembló al igual que sus castigadas manos aferradas al metal. Intentó vislumbrar más allá de las sombras, encontrando más preguntas que respuestas. La silueta se acercó lo suficiente para que su fisionomía resultara visible, revelándose como algo difícil de soportar a la vista: su piel era pálida y reseca, rodeada de mechones desordenados de cabello oscuro que alguna vez fue prolijo y largo. Las mejillas estaban hundidas, casi como si de un muerto se tratara, pero no era lo fantasmagórico de su rostro lo que más inquietó al intruso, sino su ojo… al menos el que quedaba. Estaba abierto apenas, con una mancha negra en el párpado inferior, signo de la falta de sueño; su iris aún era verde, aunque apagado y opaco sin rastro del intenso matiz que tuvo alguna vez. El otro, el izquierdo, simplemente no estaba; una gruesa cicatriz le atravesaba casi verticalmente desde la frente hasta la barbilla, y el párpado nunca se abría.

-¿Sa…ga?-

Un jadeo cansado fue su respuesta.

-¿Qué es esto?, ¿Por qué estoy…?-

- _"¿Por qué estoy vivo?"-_ completó Saga, lento y cansado- siempre preguntas lo mismo- bufó, perdiendo la paciencia- ¿Te ha atormentado la realidad y por eso estás aquí?¿Buscas alimentar la fantasía que has creado?- torció la boca en un intento de sonrisa sardónica- sí… eso es exactamente lo que quieres. Viniste a cerciorarte de que yo siga siendo el culpable en tu… " _mundo_ "-

-No entiendo…- dijo apretando la cabeza entre sus manos- ¿Qué es todo esto?, ¿He caído en algún infierno? - continuó murmurando, sin prestarle demasiada atención a las palabras del otro.

-No...no has ido a ningún lado, porque no has muerto, _Aioros_ -

Su nombre, pronunciado con tal desprecio por el familiar, y al mismo tiempo ajeno, tono del alguna vez caballero de Géminis, le hizo temblar entero. Dos lágrimas se escaparon de entre los párpados y oprimió un poco más la cabeza con los dedos, cayendo en la desesperación. No supo cómo o porqué, pero consiguió reunir valor suficiente para regresar la vista hacia el Dioscuros, y Saga le miró de regreso con la poca claridad que le permitía su cansado ojo, casi ciego a falta de luz. El castaño se horrorizó al verse apenas reflejado en ese iris verde, tan temible a su juicio, pues asemejaba una ciénaga donde era su destino ahogarse, tal como las palabras lo hicieron en su propia garganta. Las extremidades debilitadas estaban fijas al suelo, bien aseguradas por las pesadas cadenas de grilletes, y en su pecho desnudo, tan horrible como vil, un sello ensangrentado con apenas legible letra que dictaba "Athena" en griego. Aioros se llevó una mano a la altura del corazón cuando sintió un peso enorme sobre él, ¿Qué era aquello que le oprimía sin misericordia el pecho?

-¿Qué has hecho, Saga…?-

-Esa es la pregunta equivocada, _Aioros_ , la correcta es… ¿Qué has hecho tú?-

" _Tú no eres un héroe, Aioros de Sagitario, ¿O debería decir… Aioros el traidor?"_

La voz, recóndita y sepulcral hizo eco en la cabeza. Pronto, un sinfín de imágenes le asaltaron sin piedad, su confusión aumentó al no reconocer muchas de las escenas, ¿Eran recuerdos? ¿Eran ilusiones?, negó frenético y tiró de sus rizos castaños, intentando ahuyentar el calvario. En todas las circunstancias estaban él, su hermano, Saga, Kanon… los aprendices… estaba Shion y también un bebé que no paraba de llorar. Su llanto… inmensamente molesto le pareció, quiso acallarlo, pero no podía controlarlo y a cada segundo aumentaba su resonar.

-Silencio…- murmuró con los dientes apretados- silencio… ¡Silencio!-

El llanto cesó. Silencio. Bendito silencio. No obstante, una nueva parálisis aquejó su cuerpo. Aioros se permitió cerrar los ojos con fuerza una vez más. Cuánto le dolía la cabeza.

-Yo no pude haber hecho esto, eso es…- tomó una bocanada de aire- eso es mentira-

-Al principio creí que era obra de Ares… que él te había engañado y usurpado tu ser, pero en realidad tu caíste mucho antes de que él llegara a ti-

-No es verdad…-

Pudo escuchar una risa provenir desde el fondo de su subconsciente, como recordándole su presencia, siempre junto a él. Aioros le ignoró y él mismo sonrió, después rió a carcajadas, como entendiendo tardíamente una broma, empero su manera de hacerlo no era sino la consternación y nerviosismo nublando su juicio.

-Athena, ¡La benevolente y dulce Athena!- exclamó, empuñando los barrotes metálicos- ella debe estar en el Gran Salón, sentada sobre su legítimo trono, a la espera de que los Caballeros atraviesen las puertas - dijo en voz baja, comenzando un soliloquio – mi hermano Aioria se ha envestido con la sagrada Leo y ahora el quinto templo es su morada, mientras el Santuario es protegido por la Orden de Oro, los mismos que corrían y lloraban a nuestras pies, ¿Recuerdas?. Ya no son unos niños… desearía haber estado ahí más tiempo, para cada uno de ellos… para ti, mi hermano de armas- terminó, viendo directo a Saga- debe ser por eso que estás aquí: Athena te ha removido de tu falso patriarcado, y te ha encadenado por el bien de la Orden…-

-¡Basta!- exclamó frustrado Géminis- ¿Esta es tu nueva forma de torturarme?-

-Tú ya eres un alma destruida, Saga, y me lamento por eso-

El Dioscuros se removió con impaciencia, sintiendo que las cadenas pesaban más que nunca, pues deseoso estaba de acabar la insoportable presencia del alguna vez Santo de Sagitario, quien poco a poco iba de regreso a su fantasía, aquel que se proclamaba Patriarca… el Patriarca loco de un Santuario desierto. Un recinto sin diosa que murió por sus manos apenas un bebé bajado del Olimpo. Un crimen a la espera de ser juzgado por los dioses en algún momento, mismos que Saga dudaba que siguieran existiendo.

-Tú estás aquí, pero… Kanon, él…-

-¡No digas su nombre!- gritó Saga, agitándose fúrico- no te atrevas a mencionarlo, ¡Tú, miserable! ¡Asesino!-

-¿"Asesino"?, no, no he sido yo- se defendió el castaño con la mirada ya agravada- tú lo has encerrado en el Cabo Sunion cuando intentó disuadirte para usurpar el patriarcado, ¡Mi legítimo derecho!-

-Lo has matado tú- espetó sin rastro de paciencia, asiéndose de la reja violentamente- él descubrió tus intenciones y lo asesinaste antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, me di cuenta demasiado tarde- bajó la mirada, comenzando a temblar de ira- era tan sólo un niño… me lo has arrebatado-

-Mientes, él está en el Santuario de Poseidón, a la espera de su despertar-

Saga dejó escapar una risa cansada, irónica. Seguro que, al paso de la conversación, terminaría tan loco como Aioros.

-En el Cabo sólo se deshace el cadáver de tu hermano…- dijo, perdiendo un poco más la cordura.

Los ojos azules se abrieron de terror, mostrándole al Géminis que su visitante estaba completamente perdido en su propia mentira, tanto, que cualquier rastro de verdad se veía superada en creces por lo que fuera que su mente maquinaba en silencio, entre sombras tan oscuras como su alma.

-Aioria… ¡No!, él debe saber que estoy vivo, él… él es el Caballero dorado de Leo, protector de la Quinta Casa, él está…-

-Muerto- interrumpió de nuevo Saga- apenas pudiste, lo encerraste en el Cabo, a merced de la marea que subió hasta ahogarlo- hizo una media sonrisa- y después te deshiciste de mí, ¿Recuerdas esto?- preguntó tocando la áspera cicatriz en su rostro- la expresión que tenías esa noche me ha atormentado en sueños desde hace diez años… aún me pregunto por qué no me mataste, pero la respuesta es sencilla: necesitabas un premio, y más que eso, alguien a quien culpar de todo-

-Saga…-

-No, yo ya no soy _Saga_ … no soy nada, debido a ti- habló bajando el semblante.

Y dicho esto, el guerrero trató de arder su energía, apareciendo un leve resplandor áureo que no llegó a ser más, pues el sello en su pecho se encendió por igual y le restringió cualquier avance. Su mano derecha se posó sobre la marca en el papel, quemándole al tacto como si se defendiera del portador para no ser desprendido.

-Esto... lo he tenido lacerándome por tanto tiempo, el sello de Athena que tú mismo colocaste, que tú mismo…- calló de pronto, incapaz de alejar la ira de su interior- …escribiste con la sangre de Athena después que la asesinaste-

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _-¡Aioros!-_

 _El muchacho, arrodillado unos metros más adelante, se irguió lentamente del suelo húmedo y manchado, donde yacía el cuerpo de otro hombre, uno más adulto y que Saga reconoció al instante como el líder del Santuario, el único a quien podía designarle el título de "padre" pues nunca conoció ningún otro, y ahora se encontraba envuelto en lo que parecía su propia sangre, carente de vida. Aioros soltó un pesado suspiro, dando la vuelta con parsimonia hasta darle la cara al otro. La ropa estaba mayormente manchada en rojo, como sus ojos que resplandecían del mismo color y su expresión, cercana a la locura, se deformaba a cada segundo en la de un demonio temible mientras su sonrisa burlesca permanecía inalterable. De sus manos aún goteaba sangre, y Saga pudo distinguir que en la derecha sostenía un largo papel entre sus dedos, mientras en la izquierda, un objeto resplandecía apenas, indistinguible por la manga de la túnica._

 _-Ah, Saga… que desafortunado- dijo suspirando- Athena ha muerto. Shion igual- soltó sin más, ampliando la sonrisa bestial, casi a punto de romper en carcajadas._

 _Saga abrió más, si era posible, los ojos, invadido por el terror de ver aquella imagen tan grotesca, ahí al final de la cámara, donde el viejo patriarca yacía cerca de la cuna, cuyas mantas teñidas de escarlata, eran silenciosas testigos del crimen atroz que había acontecido a manos de un Caballero. Un perjurio inconcebible e imperdonable. De aquel pequeño y delicado lecho, ya no se escapaba ni risa ni llanto… sólo silencio._

 _-¡¿Qué has hecho, Aioros?! ¡¿Has perdido la razón?!-_

 _-Temo que Aioros está indispuesto, Saga de Géminis-_

 _El gemelo apretó la mandíbula, pues la ira comenzaba a despertar en él, implacable y violenta, tal como su cosmo. El fulgor dorado emergió, acrecentándose sin límite, y con ello la armadura de Géminis, perfecta y refulgente, apareció frente a su dueño vistiéndolo al instante con el Oro sacro. Una vez sobre su cuerpo, el adolescente se abalanzó el otro, dispuesto a darle batalla, a destruirlo de ser necesario, sin embargo, su poderosa embestida se vio frenada tan sólo con el dedo del oponente, quien borró la diversión de sus facciones y dejó a cambio un ceño fruncido, unos ojos rabiosos._

 _-¿Cómo osas atacarme, mortal?- dijo con voz siniestra, presionando sobre el puño de Saga._

 _Una densa bruma apareció, envolviendo el cuerpo del que parecía Sagitario, y con un poco más de fuerza sobre el puño del Caballero, logró que éste saliera despedido hacia una de las paredes de la habitación, la cual se derrumbó en escombros debido al impacto. Saga se recuperó en seguida, sin daño visible, y en sus manos brotó el destello áureo de su cosmo, dispuesto a atacar una vez más._

 _-¡Explosión de Gala...!-_

 _Le fue imposible completar su ataque, pues aún más rápido de lo que pudo ver, un puño se enterró en su estómago, destrozando en el camino la protección de la armadura, la cual no sólo se agrietó, sino que cedió por completo ante la fuerza del impacto que recibió, reduciendo las esquirlas a polvo. Sangre brotó de la boca de Saga al momento, y sin tiempo a tomar una bocanada de aire, la misma mano que le había golpeado se cerró sobre su garganta, todo a una velocidad fuera de su alcance. De pronto Aioros parecía más alto, pues lo levantó en el aire con una sola mano hasta que sus pies ya no tocaran el suelo. Escasos segundos transcurrieron, y aun así, Saga sintió como si su energía fuera drenada desmesuradamente. Jamás se había enfrentado a alguien con semejante poder, pues no le costó mucho tenerlo a su merced, a él, de quien se había dicho era el más poderoso y brillante Caballero de Oro que se hubiera visto en muchas generaciones. Se removió en el agarre, luchando por ser liberado, dispuesto a dar batalla, pero cada vez era más débil y la desesperación acrecentaba._

 _\- ¿Por qué sigues resistiendo?, ¿No lo entiendes?, no eres rival para mí, yo que soy Ares, el Dios de la Guerra-_

 _-Aioros... déjalo, libéralo...-_

 _-¿Dejarlo?- se mofó el dios- es él quien me ha llamado con su alma ambiciosa y maligna. Yo sólo he aceptado el trato-_

 _-No... no es... verdad-_

 _-Mira a tu alrededor, niño- dijo la voz, sin sonar ya como la de Aioros- yo sólo llegué a terminar el trabajo, aunque ya estaba casi completo... para empuñar la Daga de Cronos y matar a un dios... bueno, hace falta otro dios- y con ello sonrió, ejerciendo más fuerza en su agarre._

 _Saga le devolvió la mirada, fúrico y sin intenciones de permitirle una palabra más al que se decía un ser divino, a pesar de encontrarse en desventaja. Ares frunció el ceño y apretó la mandíbula, concluyendo que, en la simple acción de sostenerle la mirada, Saga lo desafiaba. Chasqueó la lengua y se permitió otra sonrisa, mucho más amplia que la anterior y que mostraba los dientes afilados._

 _-No me gusta esa mirada-_

 _De un movimiento rápido, el dios zarandeó en el aire el cuerpo de Saga, estrellándolo de lleno en el suelo. El joven caballero impactó en las baldosas, haciendo una enorme abertura de mármol agrietado bajo su cuerpo; el peliazul resintió en su cuerpo la fuerza con que fue arrojado al suelo, a pesar de vestir a Géminis. De la parte posterior de su cabeza pudo sentir que una herida se abrió, y por ella la sangre comenzaba a fluir._

 _Tosió con dificultad, pues la mano del enemigo no lo liberó en ningún momento, y su visión comenzó a fallar; quiso levantarse, pelear, gritar, pero ni un solo dedo fue capaz de mover; no podía detener el influjo de la poderosa energía de Ares que, de alguna forma, lograba drenarle su cosmo. Para cuando pudo enfocar con claridad, notó que el rostro de rizos castaños estaba muy cerca del suyo, al igual que el filo de una daga reluciente._

 _-Hay un problema con estos malditos ojos- dijo con burla, pero a la vez recelo- hay mucho en ellos... muchos sentimientos...mucho odio: sí, me gusta el odio, pues alimenta las guerras, ¡Puedes odiarme cuanto desees! - gritó soltando una carcajada estruendosa- pero también... ¿Qué es esto? ¿Temor?, no, no me temes... ¿Decepción? ¿Compasión?, ¡No!- exclamó, colocando la punta de la daga sobre la frente de Saga- esos sentimientos son para débiles. Saga, eres fuerte y tu poder me sería útil: ¡Júrame lealtad y tendrás cuanto desees!; nada te ata a tu deber de Caballero, pues Athena ha muerto y la guerra espera para desatarse en el mundo. Se mi fiel sirviente-_

 _Ante estas palabras, Saga abrió los ojos cuanto pudo y apretó la mandíbula. ¡Injuria!, toda palabra salida de la boca de Ares profanaba su ser y sus votos como Santo de Athena, él, quien vestía aún a Géminis y había decidido darle batalla al enemigo, incluso cuando éste actuaba a través del cuerpo de Sagitario, a quien Saga quería como su hermano y con pesar lo veía poseído, indefenso. Debía luchar, debía derrotarlo, debía salvar a Aioros... aún podía salvar a Aioros..._

 _-No...-_

 _-¿"No"? ¿"No" has dicho?, ¡Estúpido mortal! ¿Qué no entiendes que ya no tienes razón de vivir?, yo te estoy otorgando un nuevo propósito- espetó, presionando un poco más la daga- entonces eres igual a tu hermano. No me mires así, ¿No lo sabías?, ¡Ah!, supongo que tu "mejor amigo" no te contó lo que ocurrió hace ocho años, el día en que Kanon decidió que era buena idea escuchar nuestra conversación- y ante el terror en los ojos esmeralda, Ares sonrió triunfante- sí, el chiquillo pensó que Aioros se había vuelto loco, y quiso advertirle al patriarca, quiso correr hacia ti... ¡Cómo amé el miedo en sus ojos!-_

 _-Tú...¿Tú lo ma...?_

 _-Saga, ya te lo dije: yo sólo acepté el trato. Para cuando Kanon dio la media vuelta, Aioros ya le había sujetado, ¡Era tan fuerte para ser un mortal de siete años!- gritó extasiado con el recuerdo- una vez terminó de golpearlo, sólo necesitó arrastrarlo hasta la orilla y arrojarlo al acantilado. ¿Puedes imaginarlo, Saga? ¿Los últimos momentos de tu hermano: su miedo a morir, su anhelo de verte?-_

 _El caballero se removió bajo el agarre del dios, llamando a su cosmo, sus ojos inyectados con rabia y sed de venganza. Aquel día se había dicho que fue un accidente, que Kanon había resbalado, y las heridas de la caída no dieron cabida a la esperanza de salvarlo. Aioros había estado ahí para él cuando el dolor de sepultar a su hermano fue demasiado, no podía creer nada de lo que había dicho aquel ser. Sin embargo, un recuerdo vino de pronto a su mente de ese día, mientras se cubría la tumba de Kanon, creyó ver una leve sonrisa en los labios del aprendiz de Sagitario y la mirada perdida. ¡Imposible!_

 _Los largos dedos sobre su garganta no le permitieron levantar la cabeza, y finalmente sucedió: el aura dorada cedió y Saga se sintió completamente vacío de energía. Ares ensanchó la sonrisa al ver completada su acción, y con agilidad subió a horcajadas del gemelo, la filosa arma ahora sobre la ceja izquierda. El gemelo pudo distinguir con claridad las manchas de sangre seca en el otro rostro confiriéndole, si era posible, más insania a sus facciones. Con el filo de la daga rasgó su piel, lacerándolo a través del párpado y bajando hasta la barbilla. Saga apretó los dientes, convencido en no dejar escapar ningún eco de dolor, a pesar de que se sentía muy cansado para siquiera respirar. La sangre le llenó el ojo, obstruyéndole la vista cuando volvió a abrirlo, dispuesto a no eludir los iris donde ahora reinaba el escarlata. Dispuesto a no doblegarse ante él._

 _-¡Te dije que no me gustaba esa mirada!-_

 _El arma se levantó en el aire y de un certero movimiento, se hundió en el ojo de Géminis, provocándole un grito corto, resistiéndose a mostrar más de su agonía. La sangre brotó violenta, salpicando cuanto pudo. Finalmente, la mano cerrada en su garganta se desprendió y al gemelo le pareció que ahorra el exceso de aire ocasionaría que sus pulmones explotaran. El peto de su armadura fue destruido en un golpe, cediendo ante la descomunal potencia de la deidad, que ya lanzaba con apremio las piezas de oro a los lados, las suficientes para hacer un hueco que diera acceso al área donde se encontraba el corazón. Ares sólo necesitó levantar los dedos de su mano derecha para tener rápidamente entre ellos la tira de papel que Saga antes había visto, y que con dificultad y horror ahora reconocía: un sello sagrado._

 _El amuleto fue colocado en su pecho, e instantáneamente la armadura de Géminis salió disparada de su cuerpo, como si fuera repelida por una energía ajena a la de su portador. Las letras, escritas en sangre, refulgieron en oro unos segundos, liberando descargas de cosmo a través del cuerpo que recibía el sello; el adolescente no pudo soportarlo más y entonces gritó al experimentar un dolor más allá de su comprensión, pues el remanente de sangre divina en el papel, lo atacaba como a un enemigo, y si antes pensaba que no le quedaba rastro de su etérea energía, ahora podía sentir como si su mismo espíritu fuera consumido por la marca corrupta que dictaba "Athena", pero que en realidad tenía el influjo de Ares en cada fibra. La marca se grabó también en su piel, como hecho por hierro al rojo vivo. El mundo se desvaneció a su alrededor, y lo último que escuchó fue una carcajada que retumbó en cada rincón de su mente._

 ** _-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

-No, no, no, ¡Mientes, mientes! -

-No me digas que no puedes soportar escuchar tus propias hazañas... tú, quien vino alegre a relatarme cómo la desaparición de Aioria dos días antes, se debía a que en realidad lo habías encerrado en la prisión del Cabo. O como te deleitaste al envenenar a los aprendices menores, mientras que de los mayores hiciste una carnicería-

Saga calló súbitamente, rendido ante el cansancio que le provocó hablar por tanto tiempo, demasiado desde la última vez que había bajado el castaño a verle. Los grilletes pesaron el triple, le pareció, y su garganta comenzó a dolerle, al igual que la cicatriz en su rostro, como si su piel de pronto recordara el dolor; un sentimiento perdido como otros tantos, pues el alguna vez arconte de la tercera Casa, se sentía un cascarón vacío de todo lo que se consideraba humano.

Un temblor aquejó las profundidades, y desde las lejanas alturas, viajó el sonido de tambores, justo como en el momento en que abandonó el templo principal. El auto-proclamado patriarca alzó la mirada, como queriendo encontrar la respuesta en el techo de piedra. Las palabras de Saga hacían eco en su cabeza, y entonces finalmente lo vio, todo lo que había relatado el hombre moribundo: los gritos de Aioria, suplicándole que volviera y el mar inundando la celda; Mu, Aldebarán, Shaka, Camus y Milo, sonriendo antes de probar la comida envenenada, sus quejidos y llantos mientras morían uno a uno en la Fuente de Athena. De los recién ordenados Piscis, Cáncer y Capricornio, recordó claramente la batalla que acabó con la mitad de las construcciones del Santuario y muchas vidas de milicianos, doncellas y santos de Plata, pues les susurró ideas malignas en el subconsciente mientras dormían, y ellos, unos chiquillos inexpertos en fortaleza espiritual sucumbieron ante las mentiras e ideas torcidas instaladas en sus mentes. Sus cosmos chocaron en cierto momento, estallando como una bomba que arrasó todo a su paso. Sus cuerpos quedaron deshechos, y de las armaduras sólo sobrevivieron pocas piezas.

Sólo entonces despertó de su ilusión, con los ojos exaltados y enrojecidos, apenas respirando del denso aire de la caverna, víctima de un frío atroz. Y ahí, tumbado en la roca húmeda, se dio cuenta que él no había sido quien salvó a la infanta Athena, no había muerto a manos de un compañero de Orden, y no era la leyenda venerada de un mártir traicionado por su camarada, caído en la desgracia de la locura. No, él no era ninguna de esas cosas…

-Sí... es verdad... yo lo hice- al fin contestó, saliendo del trance- yo lo hice, porque yo soy un dios y el mundo es mío para hacerse a mi voluntad- sonrió.

-Tú no eres un dios, sólo la marioneta de Ares- dijo Saga, provocando la ira del otro- pero hoy es el día del juicio-

-¿De qué estás...?-

-¿Oyes eso?, es la llegada de los Inmortales, ¿Cómo no pudiste reconocerlo, tú que _eres un_ " _dios"?_ \- interrumpió el gemelo, prestando atención al creciente retumbo de tambores, al que poco a poco se unía el sonido claro de trompetas, cuyo sonido no pertenecía al mundo mortal.

-¡Soy intocable!- gritó irascible, levantándose finalmente del suelo, viendo en todas direcciones, escuchando al fin los sonidos intrusos.

-Márchate, Aioros. Hazlo ya. Antes de que me libere-

El aludido resopló con una media sonrisa, satírico.

-Te equivocas. Tú estarás aquí hasta el final de los días. Eres mi presa y mientras existas, todos mis pecados se han de cobrar en ti-

-Si vuelves a la superficie, tú único destino será sucumbir ante los heraldos del Olimpo; serás encadenado por los hierros de Hefesto, enceguecido por la hoz de Hades, el fuego de Apolo te quemará sin consumirte, mientras las bestias de Poseidón devoran tu carne... pero si ellos me liberan... si ellos llegan hasta aquí y retiran el sello, a mis manos sufrirás algo peor. Lo juro-

-Tus palabras son inofensivas, ¡¿Cómo podría temerle a un cadáver, a un fantasma?!-

-Mi hora se acerca; si he de morir antes de que los Dioses se apiaden de mí, abandonaré este cuerpo que se pudre y regresaré por ti en un nuevo cuerpo, o como espíritu sin forma. ¡En esta Era o en las que han de venir! ¡De mí no tendrás descanso ni misericordia!-

La potencia en la voz de Saga provocó por primera vez un estremecimiento en Aioros. El sonido con tintes de guerra se escuchaba cada vez más cercano, más poderoso. Miró al hombre, envejecido a pesar de sus años, y sintió muy en el fondo, que el juramento proclamado se había enterrado en él, dispuesto a cumplirse en algún momento, ya fuera en esta vida o en otra. El castaño sonrió tranquilamente, sin rastro de locura, dio la media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de la celda.

-Lo juro, Aioros...-

Escuchó esto como un susurro, y después el ruido de un cuerpo desplomarse. El fuego de la antorcha se extinguió. Estuvo unos segundos completamente paralizado... luego caminó entre tinieblas.

 **FIN.**

* * *

Ha pasado mucho tiempo, y bueno, nunca creí tener esto terminado, mucho menos publicado. La palabra "ilusión" en el título, como bien habrán notado, hace referencia a que el concepto mismo de que Aioros es un mártir, es... bueno, una mentira. Espero no haber generado confusiones.

Gracias infinitas a SweetVictory, por su apoyo y ser la chispita que iluminó el camino para terminar esto! You're the best my friend!

Comentarios son bien recibidos!

Silent.


End file.
